In such imaging systems as CT (Computed Tomography), prior to scanning, a center of an interested location of a patient, the location of interest needs to be aligned with a center of a CT gantry.
In the existing CT imaging system, the general positioning process is as follows: first let the patient lie on the scan bed, next, the doctor utilizes the pedal or the like to move the scan bed to a fixed height and position; then, the laser positioning lamp, which is adjacent to the X-ray tube is turned on, and a location of the patient's body irradiated by the laser positioning lamp is observed while finely tuning the position of the scan bed, such that the laser positioning lamp irradiates the scan reference location of the patient; next, the height of the scan bed is finely tuned taking into account the patient's height so as to move the center of the interested location of the patient into the center of the bore of the gantry; and finally, the positioning-setting button on the gantry is pressed to exhibit completion of the positioning.
Since patients differ from each other in body profile and interested locations, in the existing CT apparatus, the doctor, before the actual scan, needs to manually adjust the position and height of the scan support table several times through visual observation and by pressing the adjustment button so as to suit each patient. This makes the whole scanning process slow. Additionally, since there is no effective means for positioning the patient, patient positioning depends on the doctor's observation to determine whether the patient is positioned in an appropriate position, which depends on the doctor's experience and makes the positioning process inaccurate. Thus, inaccuracy in detection arises and the imaging quality is affected.
Therefore, a technology of quickly and accurately moving a patient to an appropriate position is required.